


Two suns

by doctornerdington



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words and phrases taken from Coriolanus, Act IV s v.</p></blockquote>





	Two suns

Caius Martius – _Coriolanus!_ – no glory left to him but what is in that name. Nothing, now, but the rags on his body, scarce enough to cover. Hard-won scars of battle snaking over his skin, some burrowed into bone, yet worth displayed only in the lion’s head held high, still imperious. There is only vengeance left, his own pride to feed it.

And so, to Antium. To Aufidius. To meet again his darker self, to clash and kill or die – he cares not which. Gravity irresistible, forces him onwards, even when staggering.

Aufidius, beautiful in his bafflement, a clear pool so easily stirred to rage and lust and love. With rapt and violent heart addressing Martius: a noble thing. A thing of dreams, of brutal love, of sublime death and pain that lingers, that echoes in the deep.

They grapple first, together, not knowing the other’s mind, nor heart. Hands to shoulders, foreheads bound, eyes seeking out intent. Martius astride his threshold, Aufidius weighs desire against misgivings, and finds the balance clear.

Bodies beat against each other, then, hard, unbuckling, fisting throats, bruising mouths, bodies lie down together but not for sleep; rise half dead with nothing gained.

One shall burn to ashes. Two suns cannot inhabit the same sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Words and phrases taken from Coriolanus, Act IV s v.


End file.
